


Unbecoming

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Stiles actually understood what true love truly meant was the moment he laid eyes on Derek Hale. Everything about the alpha was perfect, What Stiles had dreamed that his perfect man was he found all of that in some to love. Derek Hale is the perfect gentleman. He was smart, funny and loved children. He didn’t treat Omegas like some of the other alphas did and that’s why He loved Derek, wanted to be with Derek. There was just one problem. He was married to Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale and Derek was in a relationship with Isaac Lahey. Yet they started something anyway, something dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



The first time that Stiles actually understood what true love truly meant was the moment he laid eyes on Derek Hale. Everything about the alpha was perfect, What Stiles had dreamed that his perfect man was he found all of that in some to love. Derek Hale is the perfect gentleman. He was smart, funny and loved children. He didn’t treat Omegas like some of the other alphas did and that’s why He loved Derek, wanted to be with Derek. There was just one problem. He was married to Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale and Derek was in a relationship with Isaac Lahey. Yet they started something anyway, something dangerous.

                                                                                                                                ****

The first time that they met was a Jungle. Stiles had gone for his bachelor party. He would marrying Peter Hale soon and his friends took him out for the night. Derek was there helping his sister keep the patrons in line.

That’s when Derek saw him for the first time.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                ****

By the time that Derek returned to his loft Stiles was passed out on the couch. For a while now, since the two met at the club and before Derek could see who the other man actually was, they had started whatever it was. Derek enjoyed the man’s company. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone, but he did. He had called the man over because Isaac had gone out with Cora, Derek’s sister to some charity function for pack mates and wouldn’t be back for hours. Little did he know that he would get roped into going; Isaac had put on those puppy dog eyes and gave the other man a kiss.

Derek moved slowly to Stiles, extending a hand and shaking the man awake. Stiles’ eyes fluttered open at the touch. He sat up, eyes adjusting to the sight of Derek standing in front of him.

“You’re late.” Stiles said moving to sit up. He didn’t know why he put up with this, still. It’s been this way since they started whatever it was that they were doing.

“I know. I’m sorry. Come on let me take you home.” Derek reached for Stiles, he pulled back. He was frustrated.

Stiles stood up and reached for Derek. “You know I blew off a date with Peter for this. He’s already suspicious of me and well, I’m tired of doing this. I don’t want to sneak around behind their backs. I don’t love Peter and you don’t love Isaac. Can’t we just be together?”

“I want too. Trust me I do. But Isaac, he’s human. He won’t understand and if I leave him to fend for himself.”

“No. I’ll get home on my own. And you know what I’m so over this. I can’t do this anymore.”

Derek moved close to him, to try and talk to him.

Stiles didn’t let Derek get a word in. He left without saying goodbye.

                                                                                               

 

********************************

 

Things didn’t go back the way that Derek wanted them to. He didn’t fall into the comfortable routine that he had before he met Stiles.  He missed Stiles more than he thought he would. As much as he loved Isaac, Isaac couldn’t measure up to Stiles. Stiles Stilinski wasn’t only smart, but he was funny, handsome and he actually understood what Derek was talking about half the time. Unlike Isaac who was only interested in the Pack business. That’s what he for marrying a human. It was a good thing but sometimes Derek wanted to have fun, go out instead of talking about the pack, that’s why he enjoyed Stiles’ company so much.

“You still upset? Want to talk about it?” Isaac asked.  Derek shook his head.

“It’s nothing. I’m going to go out with Peter tonight. He’s back in town.  I hope you don’t mind.”

Isaac shook his head. “No. Not at all. Actually your funny little beta’s coming over to talk pack with me. I hope you don’t mind me spending time with Scott again.”

“It’s fine. I know where your loyalties lie.”

Derek kissed him on the cheek.

“I don’t know when I’ll be home.”

“It’s fine.”

                                                                                                ***

 

                                                                                                                                               

****

Stiles barely looked in Derek’s direction when he saw the man again. This time it was at Peter’s house for their annual Sunday dinner. He watched as Isaac was leaning into Derek. Derek barely paying Isaac any attention.  He knew that the other man was there. He could smell him three blocks away. Stiles moved from the grip that Peter had him under and headed outside where other people were. He would talk to one of them to at least take his mind off of Derek. Hoping that it would work.

Stiles tried. Tried his hardest not to talk to Derek. It didn’t work.

“Good evening sir. How may I serve you this evening?”

Peter had grabbed Stiles and led him to Derek, who was chatting idly by with his mother and father.

“So Stiles and I were thinking of having a child. I mean, I know it is one out of thousand chance with Omegas but it wouldn’t hurt to try right?”

Talia grinned, Derek glowered. Isaac stood by with admiration on his face. He and Derek were talking about doing the same thing.

Derek’s eyes fell onto Stiles, who turned away and began to walk into the house. Derek excused himself and followed.

“Can we talk? We didn’t get a chance. I just want to speak to you.”

Stiles turned around, he tried to hide the hurt that was inside of him. He won’t lie. He missed Derek like crazy. He kept the photo of them that they had taken when Derek jetted them for a private getaway to Cancun. Stiles would look at it every night and cry, cry about the relationship. About losing the only man he ever loved. Derek grabbed a hold of his hand and placed a hundred in it. That bought him a private show.

Stiles sighed.  He placed the drink on the table before leading Derek to one of the secluded spots in the house. No one would see them there. Once in the room he closed and locked the door. Derek took a seat on one of the newly bought four seater couches. Stiles turned on the music to drown out any back ground noise in case someone was listening in.

Stiles took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. He didn’t look in Derek’s direction.

“I miss you.”

“Don’t. “  Stiles said looking down at his fingers. They were trembling.

“What? I do miss you.”

Derek scooted closer to him. “I think about you every day. Think about how I should have….treated you better. I don’t know. I just, sometimes I feel obligated to Isaac. He is my husband. The first human to ever marry a wolf and I guess…I don’t know. But with you. It’s different. I feel something that I never felt with him. I feel good Stiles. You make me happy.”

Derek was practically on the boy’s lap by now. He pulled Stiles to him. There was tear falling down his face. Derek wiped it away.

“I want to make up for lost time.”  Derek whispered. “We can sneak out of here like we used to.”

Stiles shook his head, but not really trying to get out of Derek’s arms.

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t be enticed back into your trap.”

“It won’t be a trap. I know what I want now. And what I want is you.”

Derek leaned in and compelled a lenient peck to his lips. “Let’s go.”

                                                                                                                ***

 

Clothes came off as Derek and Stiles made their way to the bedroom. The entire drive they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, lovers separated for so long.

Derek had Stiles naked first. He tossed the other man on the bed and straddled his waist the moment he got naked. Stiles looked up at him with bright eyes.

“I love you Derek. More than anything.”

He leaned up to kiss him. “And by saying that. Seeing as you tortured me for so long by not being with me. I want to top. You get to bottom this time.”

Derek stared at him. “Are you serious right now? I’m an alpha. I submit to no one.”

Stiles smirked and took a hold of his cock. He gave it a slight squeeze, a light moan came from Derek’s mouth.

“Just this one night. If you don’t enjoy it then we’ll never do it again. Promise.”

“Promise?”

He bowed his head. In one swift motion Derek flipped them so that he was on the bottom and Stiles was on top.

“That’s a good boy. So beautiful beneath me.”

He ground his hips into Derek’s. The Alpha’s cock hardened with each motion, Stiles did as well. He began placing chaste kisses to Derek’s chest, Derek’s hands moved to Stiles’ ass, if he remembered correctly the boy was never not lubed up. The first time that Stiles told him that Derek thought that maybe he was just horny as hell and slept with anything. Turned out that Stiles just liked playing with his ass every day and the result was him loose as a cannon. The finger slipped in easily. A groan came out of his mouth which caused him to bite down on Derek’s nipple.

“Such a hungry little whore aren’t you?” Derek teased.

“Only for you. Shit I’ve missed this. Missed you. I would jerk off every night to thoughts of you babe. No more.”

Derek slipped another finger, then another. Each time Stiles would push back onto them, fucking himself with each motion.

“I want to be inside of me. Now. Please now. Screw the foreplay.”

Derek agreed. He pulled out his fingers, enjoying the scent of Stiles on him.

“I should prep you first. It hurts like hell if you’re not lubed.”

Stiles reached across Derek to the night stand. He preferred using toys when stretching someone. He grabbed the vanilla flavored lube and a brand new dildo that arrived just today. He was going to use it on himself but what better way than using his new toy on Derek.

“This just came today. Modeled after an Alpha in New York. Think you can handle it?”

Derek looked at the dildo as Stiles took it out of the packaging. It was slightly larger than he was.

“I don’t think…Can’t you use your fingers or something?” He was nervous, wasn’t going to kid himself of that.

“Are you scared Derek? Of this? Big bad Alpha’s afraid.” Stiles chuckled.

He didn’t like being mocked. Whether from family, friends or husbands, not even Stiles.

“I am not afraid. Come on, let’s go.”

Stiles smirked as he lubed up the dildo. He moved down until he was almost eye level with Derek’s puckering pink hole.

“This is going to hurt a little bit at first since you aren’t used to it. But after a while you’ll love it. “

The tip barely breeched the tight ring of muscle before Derek was leaking pre-cum.

“I’m going to add a bit more okay? I just need you to be loose enough.”

“Okay.”

Stiles pushed a few more inches in. Derek screamed out.

“Oh fuck. Is that what you feel every time?”

“Yeah. Okay. You ready?”

“You know it.”

Stiles pulled out the dildo. A disappointed sound came from Derek.

Stiles lined up his cock with Derek’s hole. He entered slowly, giving him time to adjust. Stiles wasn’t as built as the dildo.

“Good?”

“Mm.”

He started moving slowly. Stiles didn’t want to go too fast. But he also wasn’t the type to go slow either. He moved in and out of Derek at a leisure pace until he was sure that he was adjusting to it before he moved faster.

“Okay. I’m going to go a little bit faster. You okay with that?”

Derek moaned, Stiles took that as a yes. He quickened his pace. Stiles looked at Derek, the alpha’s eyes were closed, his hand wrapped tightly around his erection,   


“Deeper. Go deeper.” Derek gasped out. Stiles obliged and did as he was told. The deeper he went the faster he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He gave one final thrust before spilling inside of Derek. Not too long after Derek came.

Stiles rolled off the top of him and Derek, too spent to really focus allowed Stiles to pull him into his arms.

“I’ve missed this so much Derek.”

“I know. And for that I’m sorry. But Isaac.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking about that. And I understand the appeal of Isaac. He’s a human. He can, if you want or if he’s that special type of human that can give you a child. Omegas can’t have kids. I get why you wouldn’t want to commit to me.”

“That’s not it. But you and Peter were thinking of having kids. Did you guys find something to make that possible?”

Stiles shifted until he was completely on Derek. “We found a way. And yeah, we’re trying. But I don’t want a kid with him. I want one with you.”

                                                                                                                ***

 

Isaac Lahey-Hale knew exactly where Derek was heading when he said he was going inside the house after Stiles. . It wasn’t rocket science. He knew that Stiles and Derek were doing something. Even as a human, he just knew. He knew since the wedding, since Peter and Stiles first met. And a part of him wanted to tell Peter that his husband was stepping out on him. It would ruin everything that they had, Stiles would be exiled and Derek would have to spend all the time with him.

“I think he’ll know that this isn’t his child.” Scott McCall, Isaac’s best friend explained. For the last few months he had been helping Isaac, the man that he was in love with make all of his wishes come true.

“He won’t. Marin, the druid from San Diego? She’s willing to help in anyway as long as she’s promised to be the new Emissary, for the pack. And I can convince Derek of anything. This child. He will believe is his.

“I just don’t want this to backfire and for you to get hurt. Or for me to get hurt. If he finds out. He’ll ruin both of us.”

“Don’t worry about it okay? We will be fine. Trust me.”

                                                                                                ***

 

Derek came in smelling like Stiles. It wasn’t as though Isaac could smell him. That was a reason that Derek didn’t shower. He didn’t have to hide it with a human mate.

“Where were you?” Isaac asked. He was laying on the bed, a book in his hand. Derek kissed him on the cheek before crawling into bed. He didn’t even bother to take off his clothes.

“Out. Peter needed me afterwards.”

It was a lie. Derek knew it. Isaac knew it. He wasn’t going to call him out on it though. He never was. He didn’t want to lose Derek. It was bad for a human in this world. A human who was once a mate to a wolf and then disowned meant something horrible for the human. He couldn’t take that chance.

“Well. I have some good news. If you’re interested.” Isaac smiled brightly. Derek’s back was to him, he couldn’t see his face.

“Maybe in the morning. I’m tired.”

Isaac didn’t say anything more. He let it go. Hopefully once he told him things wouldn’t be like this anymore.

 

                                                                                                ****

 

Isaac prepared breakfast the next day. He wasn’t going to allow Derek to leave this time. He was going to sit and they were going to talk this out.

“So, remember how last night I told you I had to tell you something?”

Derek grunted, Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Well. We have some good news. And that is that, well…I’m pregnant.”

Derek dropped the mug he was holding. He wasn’t sure if he heard this right. Isaac was, he couldn’t be. Not now. He couldn’t do this right now.

“You’re…Are you sure?”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. I am.”

He smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. He looked at Derek, a frown on his face. “I thought you’d be a bit happier than you are now.”

“I am happy. It’s just. Wow. This is so sudden.”

“If you want, we don’t have to keep it. But I thought that you would.” Isaac looked away, not wanting to look into his face.

He felt strong arms wrap around his body. “No. We can keep it. I want to keep it. I just need time to adjust.”

                                                                                                                                ***

 

“So he’s pregnant? I thought that you were, you said that you were…” Stiles was in disbelief. And hurt.

“I did. We were. I don’t know how this happened. He asked me if I wanted to get rid of the baby. I told him no.”

Stiles sat next to him on the couch. Derek had come over as soon as Peter left.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. I know how great of a father you would be. I see you with Cora’s kids. This must be perfect for you.”

Stiles was hurt. Derek heard it in his voice. He wrapped his arms around and pulled him close to him.

“It’s going to be okay.” Derek assured.

“It’s not like you can leave him. You wouldn’t do that. I think maybe we should…Maybe we should take a break again. At least until the child is born.”

“That’s nine months. I can’t stay away from you that long. We can make this work Stiles. You have to trust me.”

Stiles pulled away. “Trust you? Derek. You have a child on the way. A baby. You have to be there for this child. I can’t do this with you. Not now anyway. So I’ll give you some time.”

Derek kissed him. He wasn’t about to let him go a second time. Stiles pushed him off.

“Derek. Don’t please. I can’t do this… We can’t do this.”

“One last time. Please?”

                                                                                ****

 

 


	2. An Insight to Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and by short I mean short. about Peter.

Stiles allowed Derek to top this time. If it was going to be their last time together for a while.

“I love you so much Stiles.” Derek whispered. Stiles nodded, he couldn’t say it back. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t, didn’t want to let him go. But he had to.

Stiles snuck out the moment he was sure Derek was asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up.

“Where were you?” Peter was sitting on the couch the moment Stiles walked in.

“I was out with some friends. Do you want to smell me to check?” There was a harshness in his tone. He was upset, frustrated and pissed off.

“No. I don’t.”

Stiles walked past him, barely glancing in his direction.

 

                                                                                ***

 

Peter Hale wasn’t a man that could be put into words. He’s a lot of things but one of those things is that he wasn’t blind. He knew that Stiles was cheating on him. He just didn’t know who with. The scent would be gone by the time Stiles would come home and then Stiles would cover it with perfume designed especially to cover scents. That’s why he wanted to get him pregnant. Get him pregnant and Stiles would never stray again. It wouldn’t be hard. After all, It wasn’t completely true that all Omegas couldn’t get pregnant.


End file.
